In Whatever Time We Have
by singingthoughts
Summary: Klaine, oneshot. Kurt tells Blaine he's going back to McKinley, and Blaine doesn't react quite as expected. Songfic, "In Whatever Time We Have" from Children of Eden. Please rate and review - it's my first time writing a fic! 3


**AN: This is my first completed fic. Ever. That being said, it's probably kinda shaky, but I hope you like it. The song used is "In Whatever Time We Have" from the musical Children of Eden and it's awesome if you listen to the song while you read it just to get a sense. I would say look it up on Youtube, there are several good live versions on there. I hope you enjoy it!**

**I obviously do not own Klaine, Glee, or Children of Eden. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fic about it, now would I?**

Kurt just couldn't believe how _easy_ it was to have a boyfriend.

It was definitely weird, different, unlike anything that he had ever done...but easy. Nothing had to change between him and Blaine...except for the fact that it was okay for Kurt to hug him, hold his hand, or even _kiss_ him, instead of just fantasizing about doing so, as he had since the day they met. It was such an easy switch, from best friends to boyfriends. They talked all the time – but they had already been doing that already. They went out for coffee and watched musicals and sang songs together. They texted whenever they weren't with each other and that really hadn't changed, other than the occasional flirtatious remark, the winky face, or the ever-so-bold heart that made Kurt's stomach flutter.

Yup, Kurt could get used to having a boyfriend.

Being a boyfriend.

Which was what was making this decision so hard.

* * *

><p>"Blaine? I need to talk to you."<p>

Kurt found Blaine at his usual spot before Chemistry – at his locker, grabbing his books.

Blaine looked at him. There was something...different in Kurt's voice today. He had gotten to the point where he understood Kurt, where he could tell what he meant just by simple inflections of his voice, his face...and today, he was worried about something. Something big.

"Uh, sure, Kurt. What's up? I mean, you know you can tell me anything," Blaine said with a nervous but reassuring smile.

"Well, there's no easy way of saying this...what am I doing...okay, I just have to spit it out. I'm thinking of transferring back to McKinley."

Blaine's face went blank.

Kurt wasn't looking at him, but looking off to the side, or at the ground, or at the ceiling, not wanting to judge his reaction. "I mean, I miss my friends. I never get to see them any more with all the homework I have here, and the Warblers practice schedule...and then there's tuition, Dad and Carole blow it off, but I know how much it costs to go here and I know that even if they act like we do, we really can't afford it. And I think this...break from there has made me strong enough to face my fears. That visit for the Night of Neglect showed me that I would have some allies against Karofsky, at least. I'm still scared, but not too scared to deter me from going back. And, honestly? This is going to sound selfish and incredibly stupid and petty, but...they made it to Nationals, Blaine. My dream is to be a performer. To express myself freely in front of a crowd like that...would be incredible. I mean, it's my junior year, and the chances of us making it all the way to Nationals a second time before I graduate are slim. I have to do it at least once, right? God, I sound ridiculous and now I'm rambling and I feel like you're going to hate me, especially since this would mean we'd never get to see each other and I don't want us to end, but...I think I want to go back."

Tears were in Kurt's eyes for most of his little speech. The words poured out of him quickly, like he couldn't hold it in any more. Blaine hated seeing him like this – so distraught that he had to speak quickly before the tears started flowing and his face got blotchy and his throat closed up.

But Blaine didn't say so. He barely said anything. His face was almost blank, with just the hint of a sad smile as he said "It's okay. I...totally understand. I guess we'll just have to make the most of it while you're still here, huh?"

And without another word, Blaine turned and walked away to his next class, leaving Kurt standing there confused and alone.

* * *

><p>"<em>Meet me in the Warbler common room after school tomorrow."<em>

A text from Blaine. They hadn't mentioned what Kurt had said since it had happened, and they had had 2 more classes together after their little conversation by Blaine's locker. And now, this. Kurt had literally run to the common room right after school, only to find it deserted. Normally it was filled with buzzing boys chatting about their day, practicing harmonies, working on new vocal arrangements, but today...empty.

"Hey."

A soft voice behind him caught Kurt's attention. "Hey yourself. Where is everyone?"

"I...kind of convinced them to move their after-school hang out place elsewhere for the day. When I told them it was so we could, uh, talk, they were more than happy to oblige."

"Oh."

An awkward silence.

"So, what did you want to...talk about?"

"Well, actually, Kurt...I wanted to talk about what you told me about transferring to McKinley. I've seen you grow, and I really think you could do it, and I'd support you, even though I'd miss you more than anything. But I didn't exactly want to talk. You know how you always said that if you couldn't put what you wanted to say into words, you'd sing about it? Well, I really don't know how to tell you how I feel...but I think I've found a good song for it. I figured you'd like my choice, knowing your affinity for Stephen Schwartz." He said this last bit with a small smile.

With that, Blaine passed him a piece of sheet music and sat down at the piano. He started playing, a soft, somewhat sad melody, and then opened his mouth to sing.

_In whatever time we have_

_For as long as we are living_

_We can face whatever comes_

_If we face it now as one_

Kurt gasped, slightly. He had never heard Blaine sing such a classical song, he normally stuck to catchy yet unoriginal Top 40 pop. His voice...was beautiful. Plus, he was singing a _love song_. To Kurt. From _Children of Eden_, which was one of his absolute favorite musicals that he would probably never get to see. Blaine kept singing.

_I could make it on my own_

_Let me know that I don't have to_

_No one really wants to be alone_

_In whatever time we have_

Kurt started to get an achy but fluttery feeling in his chest. _"Wow, such a...romantic song choice. Is Blaine actually serenading me right now? what am I doing he's so amazing..."_

_If at times we are afraid_

_With so little to believe in_

_It's alright to feel afraid_

_I will hold you in the dark..._

_All we know for sure is this_

_Though the world could end tomorrow_

_You and I will be together_

_In whatever time we have_

Blaine looked up at Kurt. Their eyes met, and for a second, they could feel exactly what each other was thinking, feeling...then Kurt looked down and realized it was his turn to sing.

_In whatever time we have_

_For as long as we are living_

Kurt continued with the melody, while Blaine added on his descant.

_We know life can be a battlefield_

_But we won't run and we won't yield_

They joined together at last with an unexpected, emotional, powerful phrase.

_You'll be my fortress, and I will be your shield_

_No one really wants to be alone_

_In whatever time we have_

Kurt continued on with his big "solo" for the number, marveling at how well it fit his voice...and how relevant it was to their story of Kurt and Blaine.

_There are times I've been afraid_

_In a world that's so uncertain_

_Then I feel your hand in mine_

_And there's courage in my heart_

Kurt thought of him and Blaine going to confront Karofsky. Of them holding hands at Pav's funeral. Of them going to coffee together. Of their beautiful, effortless, best-friends-to-boy-friends transition that made everything just feel _right_ for Kurt. Of their first, angsty, wonderful, heart-melting kiss. On the word courage, he looked at Blaine with a small smile and was instantly reminded of the infamous text message that became Kurt's mantra for that part of his life. He became wrapped up in thoughts of Kurt and Blaine and Blaine and Kurt that it surprised him when...

_We could live a hundred years_

Oh. Right. Blaine continued the song, so Kurt went on with his part.

_Or the world could end tomorrow_

Then both of them, in one glorious, beautiful harmony that just fit.

_But we know we'll be together_

_In whatever time...we have._

The piano faded out, the song ended. Kurt and Blaine stared at each other, looking deep into each other's eyes, and suddenly Kurt was running for Blaine and was throwing his arms around Blaine's admittedly shorter neck and Blaine was grabbing him around the waist and both of them had small tears in their eyes and neither of them wanted to let go.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Kurt muttered into Blaine's neck.

"I know. Same here," Blaine said softly. "But I know you'll be fine at McKinley. And like I said with the song, we're just gonna have to make the most of the time we have together, Kurt. Because there is no way I am giving you up so soon just because of some distance."

Kurt smiled, blushed a little. "Good. Because I don't know if I could've done this without you by my side."

"Well, I know you can with or without me. Courage, Kurt, remember?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Again with the courage thing?" Blaine broke into a wide smile.

"Hey, that's all I got in terms of philosophical advice. Take it or leave it."

"Fine. Yeah. Courage." Kurt smiled softly, and in that instant Blaine kissed him, once, rather quickly but full of the bittersweet joy of when someone you love goes on to do something that makes them happy though it might be without you and Kurt smiled into the kiss.

"_Yeah. Things are gonna be okay."_

_**fin.**_

**AN: I hope you liked it! If you did, could you mayyybe leave a review for me so I know I don't totally suck at this? Thanks so much, I love you!**


End file.
